With You
by The4thKira
Summary: A One-Shot Peg/Kai fic. It's been three years since Mokuba's death, and Kaiba's feeling depressed but also another emotion towards his Lover of over a year. Mention of character death and lemony goodness. Peg/Kai One-shot


_Lol. I find it hard to write one-shots. I have all these different things I want to put in it, to better understand the situation and usually when I do them, they end up two or three shots haha. And I typically hate using the Mokuba's Death cop-out but I just wanted to see a bit of Peg/Kai tenderness. So I think this came out well. It's been an awful while since I've written a lemony scene so sorry if this isn't exactly the best. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thanks!_

_I don't own Yugioh._

**With You**

The CEO of Industrial Illusions pressed number twenty-eight and it lit up brightly. He sighed as the elevator doors shut and began to ascend. _'I wonder how he's going to react. Then again, I bet he doesn't even care about it - didn't give it a second thought.'_ He looked himself over in the mirrored walls and exhaled again. He set his briefcase down and ran his fingers through his slightly frizzy locks. It was storming very badly and the wind was strong. If not for his trench coat and over-sized umbrella, he would've been completely drenched. _'I hope he is here.'_ Pegasus frowned some and quit the futile attempt of smoothing his silver stranded locks. "Not that it would've stayed neat anyway." he mused.

Finally the elevator reached its destination and with a 'ding', the doors opened for him as he picked up his briefcase. "I suppose I deserve it, if he decided to stay away. I didn't show up last weekend… And I didn't get a chance to call - we were so busy." He tried to tell himself. _'Still, when he couldn't show up, he always called me…'_ Pegasus huffed and after a long walk down the second hallway, he approached the shared hotel suite. He put down his case again, his right hand disappeared into his coat pocket and pulled out a shiny key-card. _'It's Seto though, he wouldn't be bothered by it. Right?'_

As the door unlocked and he slipped in quietly, his heart drummed with uncertainty. This was the first time he ever stood up the irascible brunet. It didn't take long for his eyes to settle on his blue-eyed beauty, gazing out the large window. It was dark, the main lights off. The only lighting came from a small desk lamp and the flashes of lightning. _'He doesn't know I'm here.'_ That happened a lot, when the brunet got to their suite first. He was either severely engrossed in some book or in deep thought facing the view of the city. Pegasus put down his case by the front door, removed his shoes, hung his soaked jacket and umbrella on the nearby rack and quietly came up to him, he smirked as the other was too lost in some other world to even notice his reflection in the glass. The older CEO wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and brought his lips to the younger ears. "Mm, I missed you." He mumbled softly.

Kaiba flinched in initial shock but soon melted into the other's embrace. "Hn. Then you should've come by last week." He chastised but it was devoid of the usual coldness associated with their banters. He turned to face his lover and spared him a moment's glance, very fleeting, before stepping out of his grip and sitting on the feather-soft couch. There were two glasses; one empty, the other full with wine and a bottle of the soothing drink half-empty. "Trouble at the company?" He asked grimly as the older settled next to him.

Pegasus frowned. Kaiba was a little offended, wasn't he? Pegasus reached for the empty glass and poured himself some of the exquisite white wine and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. He decided not to comment on the amount his lover had consumed. "There was some trouble with security and we were forced to shut down the mainframe in order to figure what the Hell had happened." He clenched the bridge of his nose in remembered frustration. "I should've called. I'm sorry." He murmured and went in for a kiss.

The brunet quickly brought his drink to his lips, effectively dismissing any chance of a kiss. He took a long gulp, downing it all as if it were a shot and set it down on the coffee table. "Don't worry about it." He muttered low and stood up. Kaiba passed him and went back to the window, staring off into dreary nothingness.

The older was perplexed. _'Something's wrong. Sure, I always initiate the romanticisms and he plays reluctant and stubborn, but it soon fades and he's tackling me to the bed - or the floor if he's especially excited. But this… He's really upset. He won't even look at me.'_ It bothered him greatly, the two of them had known each other for a long time. They'd been together for over a year now and he was pretty in synch with the brunet's moods and tantrums but this… It left him with an unsettled feeling. He stood and wrapped his arms around his brunet again though this time a bit firmer. "What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

It was quiet between them. Kaiba didn't want to talk about it. "Don't worry about it." He replied indifferently as they stared at each other's reflection in the glass window. Silence lingered a little longer, with no sign of changing any time soon. Pegasus shook his head and gently spun the other to face him. "Pegasus…" He sighed throwing his gaze downcast.

The silver-haired CEO brought one hand up to lift the other's face to his and placed a shadow of a kiss on the other's brooding lips. Kaiba seemed to shiver under the gentleness and as the older held his gaze, he saw the brunet's face soften some. This definitely wasn't his normal Seto Kaiba. "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time pleading.

The brunet shut his eyes, "I said,-" He started in a somber tone.

"But I am worried about it." He countered and planted more tender kisses on his cheeks and down his neck. "Tell me what is wrong? Seto-my boy." He heard the other groan lightly. He smiled somewhat, his lover hated when he called him that.

"You promised not to use that damn suffix anymore." Pegasus wondered if he was pouting and wanted to see so but kept to the task of kissing every inch of his neck - one of Kaiba's most sensitive areas. He could feel the brunet tremble to suppress his moans and signs of arousal. The older wrapped his arms around his upper body and pressed his back in towards himself. The kisses pressed harder against his flesh. "Pegasus." He gasped in response.

"Please, tell me." He answered through a hitched whisper. _'What did I do?'_

Kaiba pushed the other back and tried his best to glare but only succeeded in frowning off into the distance, panting lightly. "You… Don't know?" He questioned as if hoping the other was pulling some sort of cruel joke. But, his comforter and perhaps even 'savior' wasn't someone that would suddenly hurt him intentionally. Not anymore, he was sure. Kaiba supposed that's what made the whole thing feel so much worse than it really was. "If you really don't know what the big deal is… Then don't worry about it." He insisted and leaned in to continue what they were doing just seconds before.

Pegasus watched the brunet shut his eyes and sigh resignedly. The older frowned and held back, knowing his lover was trying to avoid the question. Kaiba sighed once more. _'If I really don't know..? Don't worry about it… What is he trying to say? What am I - what did I forget?' _

Kaiba watched the animated thoughts running rampant through his lover's eyes and despite how hurt he truly felt, found himself chuckling dryly. "You're so impossible." He turned away and shook his head. "Last Friday," He began, folding his arms across his chest. "…made it three years official." He enlightened solemnly. Normally, he hated emotions; the sensitivity and heartache that came with it but he never regretted a tear shed over his younger brother. After meeting Pegasus, whom ultimately rescued him from lowering himself to the point of no return, he stopped crying, took the medicine he often dished out to others and 'moved on'. Though he hadn't quite gotten his usual demeanor back, the mention of his only brother made his heart ache and he never ventured a foot into that cold bedroom that once sparked with jubilant life…

It took Pegasus only another handful of seconds to piece it together and instantly sink mentally. "Oh Seto, I'm so sorry." He apologized sincerely. His hands rubbed the younger's shoulders soothingly, pressing the other close to him. "I am. Really."

Kaiba grinned very faintly and leaned against the warm body and nodded. "I know." He whispered and threw his head back to fall against the older's shoulder. "I'm not a child needing to be consoled. Not anymore Pegasus." He continued quietly. "I- I just… That's why I said don't worry about it."

"No. I'm not worried about it anymore." The Idustrial Illusions' CEO nuzzled into the side of his resting face and breathed softly against his ear, "I'm more upset with myself for being such an airhead." He explained and gave the brunet a quick apologetic squeeze.

The brunet relaxed a bit. Kaiba spun on his heel and smiled faint but understanding. "You're always a scatterbrained airhead, Pegasus." He mock-comforted and fluttered his eyes closed. "And I'm fine. So don't blame yourself for anything. I already told you that I don't need to be comforted." He reminded lightly.

Pegasus reached forward to pull him in, and the brunet held up his hands flat against his chest to stop and insist he didn't need to be… Pegasus pulled him in anyway and though those hands were meant to build a wall, they just as quickly clutched the fabrics of the turtleneck the older wore and that beautiful yet vulnerable face buried itself in it. They stayed together like that for a long while. Kaiba didn't cry anymore but the feelings and the pain that came with devastating reminder each year, never lessened or faded.

Pegasus' kept his hold firm yet gentle. "There was something…" Kaiba mumbled into the cottoned-shirt. "There was something else." He repeated hesitantly after some more time passed.

The older pulled back slightly but did not release his hold around the other. "Something else?" He asked, questioningly. The brunet nodded and gazed up at the other with unbridled apprehension. He was absolutely nervous and bit his lip in the habit, though Pegasus had never seen his lover so uneasy before.

Kaiba pulled on the other's shirt and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly became hasty and desperate. They pulled apart after a silent minute, "I wanted to say something to you…" He continued and crashed their lips together again. His hands slid down and began to pull at the older's shirt in need to take it off. Pegasus helped and briefly let the other go, to send the turtleneck sailing through the air. The brunet eyed his lover's bare chest and smiled appreciatively. His arousal more than evident in those lust-filled blue orbs of his.

Pegasus took him by the hand and the two headed for the bedroom in routine swiftness. As the door slid closed and they connected their lips again, Pegasus made quick work of the other's buttoned shirt. He pushed the sleeves over his shoulders and Kaiba shrugged the material off. "What was it?" The older breathed, planting kisses down the sensitive neck all over again.

"Ngh. Not now." Kaiba moaned and began pushing his Lover towards their well-used bed. He tweaked Pegasus' right nipple, his Lover had very responsive reactions. "After…" He managed to breathe out in a husky throaty groan.

Pegasus pushed the other onto the bed and crawled over on top of him, he kissed the other pressing his tongue against those often straight lips, and was granted immediate and earnest access. "Are you sure? Seto?" He asked again, laying the other down on his back. His lips trailed the side of his face and began nibbling on the young CEO's ear.

Kaiba growled in a mixture of arousal and slight annoyance. "Why do you… always… talk so much?" He asked through shallow breaths.

"I thought that's why you kept me around so long, Seto-boy?"

The brunet arched his back as the other ghosted over his still fully clothed erection. "You're such a-" His arms wrapped around Pegasus neck and pulled him closer to his own body.

"Such a..?" The older teased, and traveled down his collarbone and upper chest with kisses. Kaiba cursed under his breath as the slick Creator of Duel Monsters set to attempt devouring his left nipple, sucking and scraping with his teeth slightly. Kaiba's pants were more beautiful and intoxicating than any other sound he'd ever heard. It peaked his desires and lust immensely, and he relished in delighting his gorgeous blue-eyed lover. _'I'll never grow tired of that look on his face… Seto, you are…'_ Pegasus grinned and continued his destination downward to his torso and riddled the area directly circling his navel. He knew even without hearing Kaiba's breath hitching even more so that he was reaching another extremely sensitive area.

"Mn. Please just stop…" He growled, throwing one hand over his eyes and the other went down to fist in Pegasus soft tresses. "Don't… Uh mmn.." He couldn't say it, the very thought of it made him harder and closer.

The observant Pegasus smirked and grazed the flesh between his navel and the low-cut jeans he was wearing. He had to hold the brunet's hips down firmly. "Don't want? Seto? I'm not understanding?" He murmured and unzipped his tight pants.

Kaiba swore again. "Tch. Bastard!" He growled and bit his lip. "Don't do it." He gritted out.

The older managed to get the accursed jeans passed his thighs and knees but because the brunet was holding onto him so securely, he couldn't finish the removal. But used to the routine, the flushed younger kicked them off and now free, raised his legs to bend at the knee. "Don't… Do what? Darling?" He asked mockingly, and received a harsh tug of his hair in response. He chuckled promiscuously. "Oh, but I love doing _that_ for you." He whined giddily.

"Dammit Pegasus!" He yelled but gasped as he received a very enticing rub against his boxer-clothed arousal. "Don't do that. I mean it." He choked out and sat up to emphasis his point, finally able to glare at the other in frustration.

Pegasus moved forward as well, and locked the brunet in a sudden tongue battle, which naturally he dominated over the younger CEO. Sex was always cheeky between the two. The dialog may have changed and the actions varied depending mostly on Kaiba's mood, but the light banter and curses were always present. "I know. Seto." He murmured, pulling away and sliding his hand painfully slow down his chest, torso, and into those wet boxers and began pumping the brunet.

Kaiba cried out in a surprised moan - usually the other didn't just start with such an underhanded move. "Pegasus!" He uttered and tackled him back down onto the bed, ending the sneaky action. They stared at each other for a long time. Pegasus loved moments like this one he was in.

He smiled hazily, "Staring up at you right now…" He started but didn't get to finish as the brunet broke eye contact by kissing him gently on the lips in contrast to the rash ways they'd been attacking one another.

Kaiba made his way downward and spent some time on each of the other's taut nipples. Pegasus began to squirm under the pleasure. He smirked as he licked and nipped - sometimes harshly, just to hear that girlish yelp. "Pegasus…" He started softly, despite the raggedness in his voice. He lowered further after toying with his lover's bruised pecs. He wasn't sure if the other had heard him but he decided to keep going. He unzipped the older CEO's pants and slid them off with practiced ease. The brunet smiled to himself as he traced the tip of Pegasus dripping length. He learned a long time ago that the boastful CEO didn't wear boxers OR briefs. He lowered his face and breathed warmly against the pulsing member. "You always say that I'm so beautiful…" He whispered.

Pegasus' eyes disappeared behind shut lids as he shakily grabbed hold of those short brown locks. "You are beautiful." He insisted and hissed in pleasure as Kaiba planted feather-like kisses at the base of his cock. "Mn. Oh, what has gotten into you?" He asked appreciatively. As said before, the brunet wasn't the gentle or patient type.

Kaiba laughed tenderly, "I just… I don't know." He answered honestly and with shut eyes ran his tongue over the gorging length.

"Oh, Seto!" He breathed throatily. "Mn, if I can't do that to you…" he sat up and grasping him by the hair he still had clutched in his hand, yanked him toward him. They shared another deep gaze before their situations were reversed. Kaiba lay on his back, hands spread out beside his head and legs bent upwards. Pegasus settled between the pliant man and smiled affectionately. "It's not fair that I should receive such a pleasure."

Kaiba covered his face with his lazy left hand and nodded. "Please, Pegasus." He started and without looking, reached out with his right and caressed the cheek of the man above him. "I want you." He informed.

Pegasus was taken aback by the need in the peculiar acting one beneath him. _'Did he actually say please?'_ The older leaned forward, cupped the warm hand on his cheek and planted a light peck on the brunet's chin. "You're acting a little differently, Seto. Does this have to do with what you wanted to-" Kaiba wrapped his legs around the other and squeezed their very close arousals against one another. Each moaned at the suddenness. "Mn. I know, I know. I talk too much."

Kaiba reached over and grabbed the bottle of expensive but well worth the price lubricant and tossed it to the other. Pegasus smirked. _'Mn. Though he's acting all sweet and gentle, he sure doesn't hide his impatience well.'_ He mused but dared not voice it. "Pegasus…"

"Yes." There were a few seconds of adjusting and stretching but Kaiba seemed to rather enjoy the slight pain associated with it. _'Masochist.' _Pegasus let his eyes flutter close as he slid the tip of his member into the tight hole. "Gah." He moaned at the sensations as Kaiba pushed against him. "Damn. Seto, dear, warn me."

The brunet gripped the sheets around him. "You… Move too slowly." He muttered trying to bring the other further inside him.

"I'm trying not to hurt you." He explained but complied and sheathed himself inside the warm and throbbing hole of his lover. Kaiba cried out as he felt his walls widening too slowly for the large intrusion. But he reveled in the pain as he easily recalled the pleasure it came with. As for Pegasus, he was already feeling some of that euphoria having his penis wrapped in such constricting friction. "Oh damn, my…"

"Move. Please." Kaiba gritted out.

"You haven't-"

The brunet groaned with a huff and wrapped his arms loose around his lover's shoulders. "Move Pegasus. Please." He pleaded in the darkness.

"Yes." The silver-haired CEO once more complied and began thrusting at a steady pace to at least attempt the other's misused walls to adjust. "You're always so tight. It's incredible." He whispered and picked up his pace.

Kaiba nodded and began rocking against him. "P-Pegasus." He breathed. He couldn't explain how good this felt to him. His voice grew hoarse the faster they went.

No matter how many people he slept with - after Mokuba's death, the brunet had gone into a downward spiral of depression. He lost his virginity to some stranger that used him as a one night stand, he started drinking, which led to a couple of times being in drunken bar fights once or twice drugged, several times ended up disoriented and unaware of his surroundings, almost lost his company due to being unqualified and mentally unfit to run it, he had even started to cut his body up just to punish himself for being unable to prevent his younger brother's death… He didn't go a day without being under some form of influence, and yet…

Pegasus had come to him. Annoyed the Hell out of him and ultimately pulled him from that conquering darkness. He could never thank the other for everything he continues to do for him. His arms pulled his lover closer to him, "Pegasus! I-!" He couldn't finish his thoughts as their thrusting had taken on a deep and hasty rhythm. And his lover always managed to instantly find that amazing pleasure spot that sent him arching and moaning over and over with each slam. In the end, accidentally, well, accidental for Pegasus, they'd been unable to separate and come to realize they each gave one another security. But Kaiba had always harbored an attraction to the older CEO and had been disappointed when all that stuff happened several years passed with the horrid world-domination, Millennium crap.

"Nngh. Yes, please!" Kaiba groveled as the silver-haired man began fisting his erection in time with their hectic pulse. It wasn't long after, he released with a shuddering groan that left him panting and beyond rasping. He could barely utter anything else but empty mutterings.

Pegasus buried his face into the sweaty shoulder of his just released lover and as those already tight walls crushed his member he came as well into his beautiful brunet. About a minute passed before he actually pulled out of him and another couple were spent coming down from the high. Nothing was heard except the faint sounds of rain and thunder and tired huffs and sighs.

The CEO of Industrial Illusions rolled off of him and ran a sweaty palm through his equally damp hair. "Oh I'm just…" He tried to voice the feeling but couldn't find his words - not just yet.

Kaiba laid there in a comfortable awe. He had nearly fallen into that familiar darkness last weekend when he arrived and waited… and waited… waited and the other never showed up. He'd felt really alone and his first instinct was to call the other. But the time difference and he knew that Pegasus would've called if he weren't busy so… He just laid in this bed all alone and… "Am I really beautiful to you, Pegasus?" He asked after a few more moments of silence.

The other turned his gaze to the left and met those questioning blues sincerely, "You are." He answered and relished in the very small smile received. His left hand traveled up the curves and rolls in the blanket underneath them and gently caressed the cheek of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "What did you want to tell me, Seto?" He asked in a hushed tone.

For a moment the brunet averted his gaze with a blush tinting his face. "It's uh…" He brought his tired eyes back to the other and swallowed. "You'll probably remark with some smart-ass comeback." He took a deep breath and forced his taxed body onto its side, to be a bit closer to the other, "Last weekend, I was lying here alone… I started to freak out and was embarrassingly thinking that you changed your mind and stayed in America." He sighed and shook his head. "But then I - even when I tried to fall all over again, your annoying loud voice kept trying to assure me that it was nothing like that." He rolled his eyes as if recalling the moment. "Pegasus. I listened to your mushy speeches that night and promised to come back this weekend to see you."

"I'm sorry for standing you up. I'm so upset with myself."

"No. Pegasus." He cut in fiercely, momentary determination flashed in his unreadable pools of blue. "I realized… Maybe you already knew it, and you might not really care to hear it…" He smirked half-heartedly. "I feel foolish to say it, because it isn't 'Seto' like at all." He berated.

Pegasus turned towards him and again rubbed his cheek tenderly. "What is it, Seto?"

Kaiba fought the urge to look away and kept those eyes on Pegasus' steely and perceptive ones. "I… I came to realize how much I… Really care for you. That I…" He blushed even more. Pegasus watched in amazement, he'd never seen the other so defenseless and vulnerable other than how distraughtly exposed he'd been in the beginning. It was striking and he was rendered absolutely speechless. "Pegasus." He started once more, this time strong. "I-" He leaned forward, "Love you." He breathed against the other's lips and lazily kissed the other.

Kaiba pulled away and watched the other's reaction. Pegasus grinned suddenly and initiated another liplock. Breaking away after a few more breathless silence, "Don't think that I - This is… Seto, I would never…" He stopped and relaxed his mind before softening and replying much calmer, "I love you. So much." He admitted and pulled the other into a firm hug.

Though they met up every weekend and rarely during the weekdays, they never snuggled like this after sex. They each had their own side and stayed to it. But this… Kaiba melted into the passionate embrace, it felt strange to be open with his emotions… He didn't often come out like so but, "Pegasus."

The other loosened his hold somewhat. "Oh sorry. Do you want me to let go?" He asked slightly hurt.

Kaiba sighed contently. "N-No. I just… want to stay… like this with you." he whispered feeling totally embarrassed but it was okay and he was fine being this way, at times, with Pegasus. With a knowing and comforting hug, the two feel asleep soon after.

**_~~~*The End!*~~~_**


End file.
